With regard to a manufacturing process of a fuel cell, a proposed technique continually joins components such as electrodes with a strip-like electrolyte membrane conveyed in a longitudinal direction to continually manufacture a plurality of membrane electrode assemblies. Patent Literature 1 (JP 2005-129292A) discloses a technique that joins diffusion layers on catalyst layers, which are continually arrayed at predetermined intervals on a web-like electrolyte membrane, by means of a joining roller and then continually cuts out membrane electrode assemblies by a cutting device.
Patent Literature 2 (JP 2010-251136A) discloses a manufacturing device for a fuel cell that draws out and conveys a membrane electrode assembly wound in a roll, places component materials of the fuel cell on the membrane electrode assembly at predetermined intervals, and approximately simultaneously presses a plurality of the component materials of the fuel cell to be joined with the membrane electrode assembly. Patent literature 3 (JP 2005-183182A) discloses a manufacturing device for a fuel cell that rewinds and conveys an electrolyte membrane in a rolled-up state and sequentially and continually joins a gas diffusion layer and a separator with the electrolyte membrane.